Leave of the Lamnia
by ChildoftheShadowDemon
Summary: I apologize for the short length of this story, but I was strapped for time when I wrote this. The fight scene is the best part of the entire story, and I am currently working on another story, and trust me, I will do HP7 justice.


Leave of the Lamnia

Peter woke up to an early summer's morn. The only life forms awake were the nocturnal creatures of the night that were just scampering away to their slumber dens. Peter looked around the room from his bed in the recliner chair and saw his friends all still asleep. _Good_, Peter thought, _sleep as long as you can. We've got a big day._ Peter felt his stomach growl and he decided to travel for some hunting. His hunger brought him to the city of his mortal birth, Campbell, CA. When he arrived, he saw a small group of kids from which the reeking stench of pot could be detected. They disappeared between two apartment buildings carrying cans of spray paint. Stupid mortals, Peter thought, setting out after his targeted prey. He moved behind his victim and struck, biting into the pre-teen's artery, and drinking quickly, draining the child before the others had even thought about turning around. The cans hit the floor and the others were alerted of Peter's presence. They ran away, barreling down the alley, stumbling over each other. Peter moved quickly and slaughtered all the younglings, getting his fill of blood. Peter disposed of the bodies and flew back to his apartment room, where Jeremy was just waking.

"What time is it?", Jeremy asked as Peter sat next to the window, gazing at the outside. "It's time for you to stop asking stupid questions.", Peter retorted, pointing at the alarm clock on Jeremy's end table. "Dude, I just woke up. Leave me alone.", he muttered drowsily, putting on his shirt and began to cook breakfast. "It's not my fault you stayed up half the night having a tongue war with Stormy.", he replied, watching a suspicious group of teenagers disappear into the apartment room across from him. Brad woke up and opened his eyes, seeing that Jeremy and Peter were already awake. "You wouldn't be complaining if you had a tongue stuffed down your throat. For god's sake, get a tongue!", Jeremy joked. Brad chuckled a bit and got up, waking Nicole and Stormy. They all got some food, ate their breakfast and cruised the town a bit before heading to Hogwarts, England. They met up with a few Death Eaters on their way, of whom they slaughtered easily. When they arrived, Hagrid came rushing at them. "Get outta here, yeh no good dirty... oh its yeh lot.", Hagrid screamed, but then stopped, looking much more warm towards them. "Hagrid, how's it going?", Peter asked, walking towards him, "Who did you think we were?"

"Oh, no one. Just another group of Death Eaters.", Hagrid said, guiding them to Professor McGonnagal's office. "Hello Peter, I believe this is the second summer in a row of which you have visited us early. Don't you have anything better to do than spend time at the school?", she asked, looking up at him with amusement. "Nah. Actually, about that... I would like to get a summer job here keeping the creatures in the forbidden forest in line, especially the centaurs, seeing as they did what they did with Umbridge.", Peter said, taking a seat in one of the many chairs that Professor McGonnagal had in her office. "A sheep dog for the Forbidden Forest. Hmm. Well seeing as you are all magical creatures, you may be permitted access to the forest, and the centaurs may allow you to keep quarters in 'their' forest. Okay, I will allow you to work here, but only for the summer.", Professor McGonnagal said, deeply thinking about this. "Thank you Professor, we will get to work right away.", Peter said, exiting the room and heading to the forest, his children following him, and they all transformed.

Peter opened the door and entered, closing it behind his children. A small group of Aragog's children were lurking nearby and attacked the small band of Lamnia. They defended themselves and killed the large arachnids. Peter led them to the shelter he, Kyra, and Akasha had used when they were suspended from Hogwarts. The group of Lamnia upsized the fort and settled in, slumbering for the rest of the day. For the next three months, Peter and his children worked on the forest, keeping the Centaurs, Boggarts, oversized arachnids, and other beasts in line, letting only Hogwarts staff roam freely throughout the forest.

Soon enough, school had started yet again, and Peter rushed down to the entrance hall, where Amy and Michelle were waiting for him. They jumped on him and made him fall over. Michelle bit into the forearm of the pinned down Lamnia. He growled and sat up, pushing the second year off of him, his arm sealing the bite wound. His children had arrived and they all went into the Great Hall, sitting down to feast. Peter didn't pay attention to the opening speech as always, and when the food appeared, he ate as much as possible. He then went to the common room and slept, not even noticing that he had potions first class. Luckily for him, he had bought the new supplies and books with his family.

He awoke the next morning by Cho, Amy, Roger, and Jeremy dragging him from his bed. "Arg! Let me sleep!", he groaned, flapping his hands at them in sleepiness. "Peter! You're gonna be late! Wake up!", Amy said, smacking him upside the head. He awoke with a start and gathered his things, heading to Potions class. He was expecting to see Snape, for he had not paid any attention during the welcoming speech, and he was surprised when a new teacher stood in front of him. "Hello. As Professor Dumbledore said, I am Professor Slughorn, the out-of-retirement Potions master from when most of your parents were students here at Hogwarts. I would like you all to turn to page ten in Advanced Potion Making." Peter followed all the instructions and came out with a dark blue potion by the end of it. He checked the book, and noticed that the book said that the potion should be a clear liquid. _Well that's not good_, Peter thought, emptying his cauldron and trying again. He had always been ruddy with potions, but this was an all time low. The potion didn't turn clear, but it did go a silvery grey before turning dark blue again. "This is not good.", Peter muttered as Professor Slughorn stopped the class and checked all of the Potions, shaking his head when he passed Peter's. Peter left the class as soon as possible when class was let out. He returned to Ravenclaw Tower, where Brad and Amy awaited, and they led him down to the main hall where Stormy, Nicole, and Jeremy were chatting. Michelle was torturing Roger Davies, whom was trying to defend himself. "Come on guys!", Peter said, lifting Michelle onto his shoulder and waving for his children and Amy to follow. They traveled to Hogsmaede, and bought four kegs of butterbeer. Peter and his friends hauled the kegs back to the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff common rooms. All four houses had a party that night.

The next morning, Peter awoke with Amy in his arms on the couch, and his eyes jolted wide. What the?, Peter thought, his breathing growing heavier, what happened last night? "Uh... Amy?", he said, waking her up. "What?", she asked, keeping her eyes closed. "What happened last night?", Peter asked. "You don't remember?", she responded, opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder. "No, I think I drank too much butterbeer.", he replied, looking at her. "Oh, well, never mind then.", she said, getting up and going to the girl's dorm, packing her books in her bag and heading to class. "What did I say?", he asked himself and gathered his things again and went to Charms class. Along the way, he met up with Roger and saved him yet again from Michelle. "Go to class.", he told her, sending her down the corridor. "Thanks mate. That second year just wont leave me alone. What is wrong with her? Is she mental?", he asked, rubbing his bicep where Michelle bit him. "Nah, she's always been like that. You'll get used to it just as I have.", Peter told him. Peter continued onto class and took his seat next to Amy, who was looking rather agitated at him. Man, I must have forgotten something important for her to be this angry with me, Peter thought, looking at her and then focusing his attention on Professor Flitwick, whom was showing them a memory recalling charm. "Ah, yes, that was a particularly good holiday. Remember to annunciate: Remembrellum.", Professor Flitwick explained. Peter pointed two fingers at his head and spoke the words, suddenly he was shown a memory of the previous night.

He had been drinking a massive amount of butterbeer and he laid eyes on Amy, whom was conversing with Cho, Padma, Eloise, and Marietta. He turned her about, and leaned in to kiss her, his lips softly brushing against her's. She pressed into the kiss and her tongue slid into his mouth, caressing his own tongue. He swirled his tongue in his mouth then pushed it out into hers, of which she was greatly taken aback. The other four girls stared at Peter as if he were mad. Her hands slid down his back and pulled him closer, pressing his chest against hers. He moved to a couch while kissing her. He sat down and Amy sat on top of him, continuing to snog. They kissed until Amy finally stopped and laid on the couch, snuggling with Peter.

The memory faded and Peter saw the room yet again. He looked over at Amy, who was anticipating that Peter would have used the charm on himself. "Do you remember now?", she asked, smirking at him. "Yeah. Sorry I forgot.", he said, taking her hand, "You'd think I wouldn't drink that much." He gazed into her eyes. "It's okay.", Amy said, heading to the common room as class let out.

Peter awoke the next day with Amy resting next to him yet again. Peter reflected on the night before. Wow, this has been unexpected, Peter thought, I never thought that Amy and I would even go out. He got up and gathered his things again, but seeing as he only got a O.W.L. in Potions, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures, he left all of his supplies but the required book for the course, woke Amy up with a kiss, waited on her to get ready, then headed to Hagrid's hut.

"Righ' then, today class, we are teh be learnin' 'bout Centaurs with the help o Peter here.", Hagrid said, patting him on the back, "God knows yeh dealt with enough of them during the summer." "Yeah.", Peter said, opening the door to the forbidden forest. He ventured into the woodland quite a bit before he found them. A large group of Centaurs were hunting a fox that had somehow slipped past the spiders. Peter halted them, letting the kitsune get away. "What is the meaning of this?", one of the centaurs asked, turning his bow on the Lamnia. "Hagrid's class is learning about centaurs, and you will be our subjects.", Peter replied, disarming the half-man, half-horse being, and breaking the bow with two fingers. "We are superior beings and will not be enslaved and studied by humans!", another stated, looking fierce. "Rotrize, you already saw what I did to your brother when he attacked me. Do you want to endure the same fate?", Peter asked waving his hand at the severely beaten centaur. The centaurs obeyed and told the students about their race, and, with much bitterness towards Peter, taught the students their philosophies. Class let out two hours later, and Peter flew Amy up to Ravenclaw Tower, where they sat on the couch and began to make out yet again.

Before long, a serious incident had happened. Katie Bell, a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, had been attacked by an enchanted necklace. Rumors and gossip spread throughout the school, most of which Peter had avoided, because of his lack of tolerance for gossip. He spent many days with Amy, snogging whenever he could, and completing all the classes he was taking.

Another life threatening incident had happened. Ronald Weasley had been poisoned by a bad drink. Peter had hard luck avoiding the gossip this time around, because even Brad, whom resented gossip above everyone else, fell victim to rumors and began speaking to Peter about the incident. Peter evacuated to the Room of Requirement to save himself. When he left the room, Lavender Brown could be seen storming past his hiding spot and he ducked back into it. As soon as she was gone from sight he returned to the common room and passed out on the couch. Quidditch had come and gone for Ravenclaw, whom came in third place.

Peter took care of his classes and kept his grades up as high as possible, but he was still only getting an P in Potions, an A in Charms, and an O in Care of Magical Creatures. This continued for some time, until one night, when he least expected it, Peter heard a voice scream "Morsmorde!" and the Dark Mark could be seen from above the Astronomy tower. _Oh no_, Peter thought, waking Amy and Brad, and setting all the Ravenclaw students on guard for any unidentified people barging into the room. He hurried to the different common rooms and collected his group of friends, preparing them for attack. Peter stood in the main hall where a large number of death eaters charged them. "Damn!", Peter growled, attacking the group of Voldemort's followers. Before long, the Death Eaters had stunned Brad, Nicole, and Michelle, hexed Amy, and controlled Stormy to attack Peter, whom was put under the Crutacius curse. _This is it_, Peter thought glumly, hissing and growling from the pain, _I've finally been defeated._ But the curses were taken off of Peter and Stormy, whom gained control of their bodies, revived their friends, including Amy, and joined the members of the Order of the Pheonix in the fight. Peter ran throughout the halls, stumbling across the body of Bill Weasley. "Damn that werewolf!", Peter cried, hurrying as fast as he could to the Astronomy Tower. _Gotta save Dumbledore!_, he said in his mind, running even faster. But as he reached the bottom of the staircase to the tower, Peter heard the voice of Professor Snape mutter, "Avada Kedavra!", and a flash of green light was seen from a top the tower. Peter stood awestruck as the voice of Harry Potter used a full body-binding hex on one of the Death Eaters and Harry rushed through the door and down the staircase after the death eaters. Peter tackled a few of the Death eaters as Snape and Malfoy got away. He tore at the Death Eaters, slaughtering two of them and paralyzing the other three.

Peter rushed out after the renegade Hogwarts dwellers, but was hit by a stray bat bogey hex from Ginny Weasley. He preformed the counter curse and took out a few more Death Eaters. He searched for his family, and found that Jeremy was being tortured by the other three Lamnia, whom were under the Imperius curse. Amy was unconscious against a wall with a cut on her right cheek, her head slumped to her left shoulder. Peter felt a great fury fill him and his skin turned so blue it was almost black, his eyes glowed red, and his muscles had bulked to three times their normal flex. He took down the death eaters who were controlling his children, he helped Jeremy to his feet and flew outside, decking a few more of Voldemort's followers. He was hit by a stunner and collapsed on the floor just in time to dodge a jet of green light that flew over where he had been only a second ago.

He woke up in the hospital wing a week after the attack, with his family, Amy, Michelle, Roger, Cho, and Jeremy Stretin standing over him. Amy had a slight scar on her cheek where it had been gashed, Jeremy was still bruised from the three on one fight. "Is Dumbledore okay?", Peter asked, but he already knew the answer. Cho and Amy broke into tears, Roger and Jeremy Stretin bowed their heads, while Michelle, Jeremy, Brad, Nicole, and Stormy looked extremely saddened. "Dumbledore... he's dead!", Cho cried, tears leaking down her cheeks. Peter felt a deep remorse and a tear slid down his own cheek. "I told that Professor Trelawney... I told her that Dumbledore would be murdered. But would she listen? No. She thought she knew best and decided to only inform Dumbledore of a suspicion. Damn her. Damn her!", Peter growled, "Brad, Jeremy, Nicole, Stormy, I want you to search for Snape and Malfoy, hunt them even if it kills you. Amy, Michelle, I need you to be on the lookout for any strange muggle disappearances." "We will.", they all responded, looking at him with caution, they had never seen him this upset. "I will return to the muggle world with Michelle and Amy, and try to figure out what Voldemort could be planning next. I proved to be pretty worthless against the Death eaters. If I don't return, I want you to take control of the group, Amy. Join the order of the phoenix if you must, but stop Voldemort at all costs.", he said, getting out of the bed and walking into the main hall just in time to see everyone leave the school. "Go!", Peter commanded, and his children flew out the door in separate directions.

Peter walked into the broom closet and was sent through the portal. As soon as he reached the other side, he was attacked by the same young boy who flirted with his ex-girlfriend and ex-child Francesca, whom had sent a mind-erasing spell at him and caught him off guard. The boy ran off of the campus and disappeared. Peter stalked off of the campus in the way of his muggle home, forgetting everything about his most eventful life. He headed towards his muggle home, wondering why he was so tired and wearing strange garments.

Amy and Michelle called after him, but he just walked on, not even remembering his own identity.


End file.
